This invention relates to unique layered compounds formed by reacting mixed oxides with a Lewis base. More particularly, the Lewis base is covalently bound to a metal atom within a layered oxide structure.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,064 that heavy metal chalcogenides wherein the metal is titanium, vanadium, zirconium, niobium, hafnium, tantalum, palladium, platinum and gallium, and the chalcogenide is sulfur, selenium and tellurium can be intercalated with ammonia, hydrazine and organic nitrogen compounds. The general properties and methods of preparation are described therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,109 relates to similar intercalated compounds useful as X-ray diffraction grating crystals. Intercalation compounds including molybdenum and tungsten with isonitrile and metallocene guests are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,893 and 3,980,684. U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,887 relates to an improved cathode containing as active material a layered compound of the formula MA.sub.x B.sub.y where M is Fe, V, Ti, Cr or In, A is O, S, Se or Te and B is Cl, Br or I.
J. Bernard and M. Camelot, C. R. Acad. Sci., Paris, Ser. C., 263:1068 (1966) report on the reaction of molybdenum trioxide, molybdenyl chloride and molybdenum dioxydichloride with pyridine. In a subsequent work, M. Camelot, Revue de Chimie Minerale, 6, 853 (1969), studied addition compounds of pyridine with some oxychlorides or trioxides of chromium, molybdenum and uranium. Based on an infrared spectroscopic investigation, Camelot concluded that these compounds were molecular coordination compounds.
G. Ladwig (Z. Anorg. Allg. Chem., 338, 266 (1965)) relates to a structural study of VPO.sub.5.nH.sub.2 O. It is reported on pages 273 and 274 that anhydrous VPO.sub.5 takes up ammonia and amines with a one-dimensional lattice expansion to give a VPO.sub.5.1.1NH.sub.3 reaction product. Pyridine was stated to show no lattice expansion. Hydrogen bonding was asserted to be important in determining the type of molecule that can react with VPO.sub.5 layers. Similar structural studies involving niobium phosphate are reported by Chernorukov et al., Russian J. Inorg. Chem., 23, 1627 (1978); 24, 987 (1979).